


A Really Bad Week

by americanhoney913



Series: My Soul has Seen Yours [3]
Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Elena's gone, F/F, Jane's worried, Sabina's hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Jane chokes up on her words as she tries to explain. “It’s been,” she swallows, “a really tough week.” Her voice cracks as she gives into the tears that have been threatening to spill since she got into the car. “I can’t… I can’t lose her too.”Fatima rolls her little stool away, giving Jane space as she sobs into her closed fist. Sabina’s wrapped in bandages, the big one Fatima gave her spread under her breast. She looks so small and frail compared to the loud and boisterous Sabina she knows and is just starting to love, if she’s honest with herself. Elena’s gone, somewhere they might not be able to get her back from because they don’t know where she is. Bosley… well, Jane doesn’t want to think about that.“What are you doing?”
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson, Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Series: My Soul has Seen Yours [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564288
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	A Really Bad Week

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, reysrose, for transcribing this scene for me and for supporting me on this crazy venture into the crossover of dæmons and Angels.
> 
> This has actually been fun. I'm planning to try to write all the scenes with dæmons, but it'll take a while. So be patient with me.

Jane drives as fast as she can to Fatima’s recently reconstructed clinic, Bravo’s paws braced against the front passenger side dashboard. Titus snorts in his sleep as he slips from Sabina’s loose hold and slides to the floor in the backseat. SHe pulls into the driveway and hops out of the car. It looks crude on the outside, shingles falling from the roof and the grass almost brown, but there’s fresh paint on the walls and a few children running around the front yard, their dæmons chasing after them in all different forms.

She goes to knock on the door, leaving Bravo to stand guard. Fatima opens the door for her. She still looks suspicious, as she has been even when they brought the product she needed.

“What do you need?” she asks, her voice still full of mistrust, but it's tempered slightly. Not a lot, but enough for Jane to hope.

“Medical attention,” Jane answers. “There was a bomb at the safehouse. Sabina got hurt. We need… I can’t… There’s nowhere…” She’s starting to panic and she can feel Bravo trying to calm her down, but Sabina’s hurt and Elena’s gone and Bosley might have turned against the organization and there’s nothing she can do about it. Jane likes to be in control, needs to be in control. The last time she wasn’t, the woman in front of her lost everything.

Fatima looks at her and Jane finds herself willing to be open. She bares her, well, she bares her emotions. Fatima opens the door with a sharp nod. “Bring her in. Room 3. But be quiet, I’ve got a new mother in Room 6.”

Jane nods and heads back to the car. Bravo meets her at the door, his muscles tense. “What did she say?”

“Bring her in, but be quiet.”

Bravo holds the door open with his body as Jane pulls Sabina into a bridal carry. The blonde grunts but doesn’t wake up. She’s going to have to come back for Titus and she feels that swooping feeling in her stomach at the thought of touching him again. Bravo follows at her heels, nodding with familiarly at the orangutan dæmon standing in front of the room they need to go into. Fatima helps put Sabina on the bed and begins to cut through her shirt to get at the wound, a tiny bit of blood seeping through her white shirt.

“Is her dæmon injured?” Fatima asks as she gathers some medical supplies.

“He’s got a scratch on his chest,” Jane tells her. “I don’t… I can’t touch him.”

Fatima’s orangutan dæmon, Galan, hands her an extra bed sheet and she hurries to bring Titus in without touching him again. Her skin tingles when Titus squirms, but his fur doesn’t touch her. Galan tells her to put the cheetah on the floor where there’s a little bed set up. Fatima promises that her dæmon will take good care of him and Jane nods. She pulls up a plastic chair next to Sabina’s bed, touches the other woman’s hand for a moment before she pulls back. Bravo nudges at her hand and she gives him a scratch behind the ear, feeling him relax and she allows herself the same.

“She means a lot to you,” Fatima says as she finishes pressing some gauze to Sabina’s ribcage right under her Agency-issued bra.

“We’re new friends, I think,” Jane says as she leans on the bed, resting her chin on her fists. She can’t take her eyes off Sabina, off of her face as she breathes deeply. Not unconscious anymore, just sleeping. Bravo wanders away, over to press his nose to Titus’ and Jane sighs.

She chokes up on her words as she tries to explain. “It’s been,” she swallows, “a really tough week.” Her voice cracks as she gives in to the tears that have been threatening to spill since she got into the car. “I can’t… I can’t lose her too.”

Fatima rolls her little stool away, giving Jane space as she sobs into her closed fist. Sabina’s wrapped in bandages, the big one Fatima gave her spread under her breast. She looks so small and frail compared to the loud and boisterous Sabina she knows and is just starting to love, if she’s honest with herself. Elena’s gone, somewhere they might not be able to get her back from because they don’t know where she is. Bosley… well, Jane doesn’t want to think about that.

“What are you doing?”

Jane looks up to see Sabina’s head tilted in her direction, her brow furrowed. “Oh… oh God.” Jane jumps from her seat and gives Sabina a hug, tears streaming down her cheeks as she buries her face next to Sabina’s on the pillow. The blonde doesn’t move and Titus chirps in pain at the same time as Sabina grunts.

“Ow.”  
“Oh God, sorry.” Jane sits back down, careful of where she puts her hand. She can see the IV in Sabina’s arm and the bruises covering her chest and the ones on her arms that still haven’t healed because they’ve been so busy and Sabina never sits still.

“Why are you crying?” Sabina asks, almost shocked. She looks unsure of herself and so small and Jane wants to wrap her in a blanket and never let her go anywhere.

“I’m not crying,” Jane sniffles as she wipes at her eyes. She can feel Bravo wander over before he puts his head on her lap.

“Well, you are,” Sabina says as she gestures to her own face. “That’s… that’s what’s…” 

“Okay, fine, yeah, I’m crying.” Jane gives a watery laugh and wipes at her eyes. 

Sabina’s eyebrows furrow and her smile falls. She shakes her head and reaches her left hand out, patting over the bed. Her hand becomes frantic and she tries to sit up but groans, pressing a hand to her ribs. Jane puts a hand on her shoulder to stop her from moving and agitating her wound any further. She needs to heal before they get Elena, because they  _ are _ going to get her.

“Sabina, stop. You’re going to--?”

“Titus?” Sabina hisses. “Where’s Titus?” Her eyes look frantic and, though Agency dæmons can wander further away from their soul-matches than civilians due to an intense test right before Graduation, Sabina’s beginning to panic, her breathing heavy as she scrambles for the IV. Jane’s about to grab her, but a paw stops her.

“I’m right here,” Titus says. His right front leg is wrapped and splinted, but he’s standing on his back legs, Bravo supporting him while Galen makes some orangutan noises that Jane takes as being annoyed. “We’re both here. We’re both safe.” He turns to Jane and nods his head. “Thanks.”

“We couldn’t leave you there, mate,” Bravo says, nudging his shoulder into Titus, Jane feeling the companionship between them seep into her skin. Sabina moves her arm as much as she can to tangle her fingers in Titus’ fur, earning a loud purr from her dæmon, and Sabina allows herself to relax back into the bed.

Sabina turns her head to look at Jane, her eyes becoming clearer, Jane can see they look almost wet with tears. Whether it’s from what happened or reuniting with Titus or whatever, Jane can’t tell. “I… I didn’t think that you cared about me. About us.” 

“Why?” Jane asks, her voice defensive. She knows she hasn’t been the easiest person to talk to and hasn’t opened up as much as Sabina has, as much as even Elena has. But, after their teamwork at the quarry, Jane feels like maybe there’s that part of her that she’s finally allowing the other women to unlock. “Because you don’t think I have any feelings.”

Bravo snorts and Titus gives a little chirp of laughter. “No, I…” Sabina opens her mouth like a fish, like she doesn’t know what to say. “I can be really annoying most of the time.” Titus chuckles and Bravo joins in, shaking his head. Titus wobbles for a moment and Sabina lets him go, Galan guiding him back to a small bed in the corner. Bravo, after meeting Jane’s eyes over the bed, goes with them, allowing the cheetah dæmon to rest against him. Fatima putters around on the outskirts of their conversation as she gathers more gauze tape because Sabina moving made the bandage shift.

“You’re so annoying.” Jane laughs through a sob.

“I don’t try to be. It’s just sort of like… I… I don’t have the filter thing that people have.”

Fatima rolls over on her chair and presses the tape to the edges of Sabina’s wound down again. Galan takes the tape from her hand and she’s able to smooth it down. In all the time she’s known Fatima, Jane’s never heard Galan talk. He grunts and makes noises, so she knows he’s talking to Fatima, but she’s never heard him. Makes sense though. Fatima is very private and she respects that. “I don’t know what this is made of but it saved your life 

“Thanks.” Sabina turns back to Jane. “Where… Where are Elena and Sampson?” 

“I don’t know,” Jane responds, worry coloring her tone. She can see Sabina beginning to panic again, her voice wobbly. “We have to find her... so I called in for some help.”

“‘Cause I got blown up?”

“Yeah.” Jane laughs again, but chokes back a sob. Sabina’s got tears trying to make a trail down her dust-covered cheeks. Jane wipes at her own cheeks. “But also because you convinced me I don’t have to do everything by myself.”

“Well done.”

Jane can’t help but laugh and Sabina joins her, a little bit of that stress seeping from both of their shoulders. Fatima and her dæmon leave the room without a word, but with a nod to Jane on her way out. Sabina pauses when a beautifully colorful bird flies into the room and lands on the bar at the end of her bed. Titus pushes off of his bed and hobbles over, Bravo supporting him, until the cheetah lands on his side, panting, in front of the bed. Bravo sits on his haunches beside him, alert, ears flicking in all directions.

“Hello, Angels,” Saint snarks as he walks into the room, a suitcase over one shoulder and a mug in the other hand. “You owe me an explanation. This is  _ not  _ Brazil.”

“Hey,” Sabina says with a smile as she sits up, hunches over slightly. Jane turns to face Saint, her hand resting on Sabina’s arm. Like their dæmons, Jane doesn’t want to lose contact with Sabina lest she wake up to find herself back at the safehouse, Sabina dead at her feet, Elena lost forever.

“We brought supplies,” his quetzal bird dæmon chirps in a melodic voice from where she sits at the edge of the bed. “Homemade kombucha with probiotics.” Saint shakes the mug in his hand. 

“And the best part,” Saint continues, “I brought a friend.” 

“Hey.”

“You trai--” Jane jumps to her feet, arm shielding Sabina, as Bosley coming into view, her Pika dæmon sitting on her shoulder, middle wrapped in gauze. Bravo jumps to Jane’s side, hackles raised. He snarls at the woman, his scarred muzzle pulled back to reveal sharp teeth that would snap Boz’s dæmon in half in a second if he got close enough. Titus tries to stand, but falls to the ground, making Sabina yelp in pain.

“Hey!” Boz screams.

“Jane!” Saint grabs her closed fist before she can punch Bosley’s lights out.

“I’m not the mole,” Bosley says.

“Then why are you here?” Jane snarls as she and Bravo stand protective in front of Sabina, who’s finally managed to sit up. 

“The same reason you are,” Bosley tells them as she pulls her shirt to the side to reveal two bullet holes in her own Agency-issued bra. “We should be dead.” She reaches up with that same hand to run her fingers over her dæmon’s fur. 

“She called me right after you did.” He turns to Boz and shifts his bag. “And by the way, I have an herbal compress for those bruises.”

Bosley holds out her hand. “Nobody wants that,” Bosley’s dæmon, Alpha, says from her shoulder, giving him a glare even though she’s tiny and very innocent looking.

“Okay.” Saint looks offended. “Keep your bruises.”

“So then who?” Jane asks.

Bosley just gives them a look and they all know who it is. It had occurred to Jane on her way over, but it looks like a lightbulb just goes off over Sabina's head.

“No way,” Sabina gasps. Titus looks from Bosley to Sabina and shakes his head.

“Oh yes. We’ve been tracking him for weeks,” Alpha says in a soft yet strong voice. 

“When he landed in Istanbul, we knew we needed to get to him before he got to you,” Bosley continues. “I’m sorry I left the quarry, but more sorry I was too late.”

Sabina puts her hand to her chest, eyes wide in shock. “I just can’t believe that. A Bosley?” Her voice cracks slightly.

Bosley purses her lips and Jane can’t help but give Sabina a little smile. “Mmm, you had no trouble believing it was us.”

“You heard that,” Sabina says it like a statement and Bosley nods, humming. 

“Australian Johnny,” Titus chirps. He shudders and Sabina chuckles. Jane remembers watching Johnny flirt with Sabina while his frilled-neck lizard dæmon, trying to hold in her laughter at the blonde’s pained expression every time his dæmon brushed against hers.

“The one that got away,” Sabina says as she snaps her fingers.

“Yeah,  _ again, _ ” Jane responds.

“The last time we saw him, we were in Rio,” Bravo reminds them.

“And then Jane pushed me off a roof,” Sabina says, glaring at the brunette. Jane’s finally settled back into her chair. Bravo relaxes and chuffs, Titus batting as his tail when it gets too close to his face.

“You have got to get over that,” Jane snaps back.

“Oh, my God,” Saint’s dæmon chips as she rolls her eyes, fluttering her feathers as she moves from the edge of the bed to Saint’s shoulder

“I am,” Sabina responds, “just processing.” She turns away, but Jane can’t stop smiling at her, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. 

“So then the last person to see him was…”

“Bosley.” 

“Exactly,” Bosley cuts in on Jane and Sabina’s back and forth. “When Johnny didn’t make it to jail, Charlie suspected Bosley had gone rogue. It turns out he’s building his own network selling his services to the highest bidders.”

“So he’s using us to date criminals now?” Sabina asks as she scratches at her arm above where the IV sits. Jane grabs her hand and squeezes it to stop her. They look eyes and Jane can see the subtle hint of fear in the blonde’s eyes.

Bosley nods and her dæmon lifts up on his hind legs. “Johnny. Mr. Hodak, that assassin. They work for Bosley,” Alpha says in her soft demure voice. Her grey fur looks silver in the light and she scratches behind her ear, showing just how anxious Bosley actually is. 

“He always seemed like kind of a weirdo,” Sabina says. “Freaky. English.”

Jane glares at her, smacks her arm gently, but there’s a smile on her face and Jane feels warm inside when she gets a smile in return.

“So, Bosley has Elena?” Bravo asks.

Bosley hums an affirmative. She sits down in the rolly chair Jane kicks to her after she wobbles, exhausted, and Alpha moves to settle in her lap. Bosley runs her fingers over the Pika’s fur.

“So we know where?” Jane asks, tangling her hand in Bravo’s fur, smoothing down little tufts sticking up. 

“Of course we know,” Saint tells them. “There’s trackers in most of the clothes.” He turns to Sabina and gives her a look. “You have a lot of leather jackets at your apartment.”

Sabina’s jaw drops and Jane smirks. See I told you it was borrow and not take.” Sabina shushes her. 

Bosley coughs and breaks them out of another staring contest. Jane feels her cheeks heat up and she looks down where Bravo’s head rests in her lap. “Alexander Brok is hosting a party at his compound. Elena is there. Every year he brings together the wealthy and beautiful for his annual vision party. This year he’s planning to present Callisto to his investors.” 

“Wait,” Sabina’s brows furrow in confusion, “why would Bosley wanna take Elena to Brok?” 

“Bringing the Birdman back to Alcatraz, I guess,” Bosley sighs.

“The who?”

“It’s a movie. Burt Lancaster.”

“Birdman. Micheal Keaton is Batman.”

“No, Ben Affleck is Batman.”

“I mean, is he? Am I really the only person here who knows who Burt Lancaster is?

“I’m concussed.”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s an old movie. It’s from like--” 

“How old are you?” 

“How old am I? What? That has nothing to do with it.”

“I don’t have your references.”

“There are film buffs of all ages!”

“HEY!” Everyone jumps as Alpha screams from where he sits on Bosley’s lap. Jane notices that Bravo and Marie are glaring at each other and Alpha puffs up his chest and screams again. Bravo’s ears droop and he backs down, sits with a grunt beside Jane. Titus chuffs and moves to butt his head against the other dæmon’s neck. Jane smiles at Sabina and taps her fingers against her wrist. Saint leans against the wall and Marie flaps her wings one more time before she lands on the edge of Sabina’s bed.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Bosley says as she brushes back from hair from her face. “Look, we know where Elena is and I’ve got a contact who can get us there quickly.” She tugs at a strand of blonde hair and sighs. “Sabina, I know you should be resting but…”

Sabina pulls the IV from her arm without so much as a wince and spins so that she’s sitting at the edge of the bed. She rubs at the spot once she’s finished being dramatic and Titus chirps at her.

“Sabina…” Jane whispers, putting a hand on her leg. Titus stands up, his splinted leg resting on the edge of the bed as he scrambles with his back paws, trying to get on the bed. Bravo rolls his eyes and goes to give the cheetah a boost, almost launching him over the side of the bed. Bravo goes back over to Jane and puts his head back in her lap and the two of them watch Sabina wrap her arms around her dæmon, burying her face in his fur, her back moving with every deep breath.

“I’ll be fine,” Sabina snaps. “I’m not letting you go without me. I can’t stay behind.” Her voice cracks and she looks at Jane, eyes pleading. “We do this together.” Tears fill her eyes but they don’t spill. Titus purrs like a motor and Bravo looks up at her with heterochromia eyes, his willingness to follow an injured Sabina into a dangerous situation mirroring exactly what she’s feeling. “Please.” She turns to Bosley with that last word, eyes shining. 

Bosley sighs in a way that’s both fond and exasperated. She pinches the bridge of her nose and gives the tiniest nod, despite Saint’s protest.

“Lets go get our girl,” Jane says, her voice filled with determination and she can feel Sabina’s hand creep into hers.

As Sabina’s said, they’re stronger together. Jane’s only now realizing it, but she knows that, with Sabina by her side and saving Elena and Sampson their goal, she knows that they’ll do anything to get her back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic and the addition of the dæmons into this scene is fun.
> 
> Let me know what you thought. I'd love to know!


End file.
